Make a Wish
by Sendo Sheng
Summary: Mei awakens to a soft morning that is just a beginning to a day filled with happiness. Happy Birthday Taiwan :D


_**Make a Wish**_

The brisk morning air and light gently fell onto the quiet home. The only sounds coming from the house were the soft and almost nonexistent breaths of a sleeping girl. She stirred lightly as she continued to sleep.

In a steady climb, the sound of music began to flow into the house, making her roll over and open her eyes gently. With a yawn, she got up and looked around to find where the sound was coming from but wherever it was, it wasn't in the house. She got up and made quick work to change before she went out to explore.

Standing in the front of her yard was a lone male, quietly playing the violin in long yet gentle strokes to the strings. She smiled lightly as she watched him play from the top of her balcony. She continued to listen to the wondrous melody that captivated her attention.

After a few minutes of playing, he stopped and looked up to see her. She smiled at his golden eyes and waved. "Good morning, Xiang."

The Cantonese teen placed his violin into a case and looked back up and waved back. "Good morning, Mei," he smiled. "I hope it didn't disturb you."

"Not at all," she spoke. "It was a lovely way to wake up."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now how about you come down because I still have to give you your birthday hug and kiss."

Mei blushed lightly but obeyed as he ran down her stairs and out the front door to embrace her boyfriend. The small hug led into a soft and welcoming kiss that filled her with joy.

"So what made you decided to come wake me up via violin?"

"I thought it'd be a nice and gentle way to wake up. Much better than some loud and obnoxious alarm clock."

"You mean like Yong Soo?" she laughed.

"Don't remind me," he chuckled.

Xiang took Mei's hand within his own and began to lead her down the street. "Where are we going?" she asked. Mei already knew what to expect but it was always nice to play along.

"Just to a little party," he stated. He knew Mei better than anyone so it was pointless to try and trick her.

"Aw you're no fun. The point is to keep it a secret and surprise me."

"But this is you Mei. I wouldn't have been able to trick you anyway."

"True," she admitted.

After a few more minutes of walking, the two arrived to Yao's house and the moment, the two stepped in, the lights flashed on and everyone hopped out, yelling, "Happy Birthday!"

Mei smiled brightly as she walked in. Seeing all her friends and family made her extremely excited to see what was to come.

It was her friends who came first to wish her a happy birthday and each handed her a wrapped present along with each greeting. She wanted to tear into the boxes like a little kid but she would have to wait first.

After her friends were done with their exchange, it was her family's turn. Yao was the first one to step forward and he handed her a huge white tiger plush with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. Mei nearly squealed at the cuteness but managed with just a bright smile.

Next up with Kiku and he handed her three boxes that were relatively normal in size. The Japanese man smiled and urged her to open them and she did without any arguments. Mei gasped when she saw the dresses he got for her. One of them was a traditional kimono but designed exactly to her liking. The next was an old fashioned qipao which was probably there for Yao's sake but it was beautiful nonetheless. The final dress was a modern dress that you'd see anyone wearing but the simplicity of the design was just elegant and stunning in its own way. Mei smiled and hugged him, thanking him for the gifts.

Next up was Yong Soo and Mei shuttered to think what he had for her. The Korean was very… unpredictable at these times. But to her surprise, the gift wasn't incredibly weird or spectacular. It was a large flower hairpin and it was wrapped around something. Mei took the gift happily and looked under the pin and giggled. It was a music CD.

Yue came up a bit shyly and placed a rice hat on Mei's head along with a giant rice paddle. Mei couldn't help but laugh at the paddle but she said she made those for her so she could smack Yao or Yong Soo if they ever got out of line.

Now that the presents were handed out, everyone made way for some cake and since it was her birthday, the drinks were bubble tea. As the cake was being handed out Mei began to search through the crowd of people, wondering where Xiang was. He was the only one who didn't give her a present yet but maybe his performance to her this morning was it.

A light tap on her shoulder made her turn around and speak of the devil; Xiang was there, holding an extra plate of cake. "Hey," he greeted, offering her the cake.

Mei smiled, taking the cake and a fork along with it. "Where have you been?" she asked, taking a bite of the treat. Mei smiled as she savored the sweetness in her mouth, the taste of strawberries filling her senses.

"Just double checking some stuff," he mumbled. Xiang glanced over to Mei who was happily munching away at her cake when he leaned in close to her.

The girl blushed slightly and tried leaning back only to meet the wall. "X-Xiang… not in front of others…"

He didn't seem to hear her as he continued and as Mei closed her eyes, she felt him tentatively lick the side of her mouth. Mei opened her eyes, crimson in her face as she saw Xiang lean back. "You had some frosting on the side of your mouth."

Blushing furiously, she playfully hit his arm. "You couldn't have used a napkin," she mumbled.

"Couldn't resist," he admitted, chuckling and hugging the girl. "Anyway, I was hoping you'd be free tonight."

Mei looked up to see him and tilted her head curiously. "I am. Nothing planned."

"Good. Because I want to do something for you. Just you and I tonight."

"Okay," she chirped.

* * *

><p>Mei waited anxiously at her home, staring at the clock and seeing the time tick away as Xiang grew closer to being there. Nervously, she began to smooth out the new red dress Kiku gave her. The Taiwanese girl jumped up when she heard her door being knocked at and ran over. Before she opened the door, she made sure she was presentable and opened it.<p>

"Hello," she greeted.

Xiang was wearing a simple black suit along with a tie. He wanted to be formal but not to overdo anything. "Hey," he said casually.

"You look… nice," she commented, blushing slightly.

He smiled at her and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Taking his hand, Mei was led out of her home and to a car. After a short drive, the two arrived to a distant park. The destination puzzled her because she thought they were going to go to a restaurant. Despite her confusion, she continued to follow him until they reached deeper into the park.

Once there were at the center, Mei gasped as she saw a little table spread out and a tree loaming right over it. "Xiang… this is…"

She didn't know what to say besides it was just breathtaking. Helping her walk forward was Xiang, he knew just from the look in her face that she needed the extra help. When they finally reached the table, Mei sat down on chair set for her and looked over to see Xiang, smiling at her.

"I take it you like this?"

She nodded wordlessly and looked around her surroundings. The stars above them were the perfect decorations to the beautiful scenery. "Xiang… this is just beautiful…"

"I wanted to do this for you. You mean so much to me and… I thought a special day had to have an equally special night. Especially when the stars are so magnificent tonight."

"You didn't have to… my day is special with all my friends, family and you."

He smiled at her but withheld his answer as food was being brought to them. The two ate in silence but their occasionally glances and smiles at each other kept the awkwardness at bay and made certain that they were enjoying this moment.

After the two were done eating and the plates were removed, Xiang got up from his seat and walked over to her. "To answer your comment earlier; maybe but I wanted this alone time with you. And to give you your present."

Xiang got behind her and placed his arms around her neck and slowly moved back up and leaving a necklace in his place. The light metal was warm against her skin, as if Xiang was holding onto it to keep it warm so she wouldn't feel the cold of the metal. She looked down at the necklace and grew wide eyed at what was being hung from it.

A ruby. The perfectly cut stone was almost the size of her eye and flawlessly shaped into the form of a flower.

Xiang returned to his seat and looked over to her. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," she smiled.

"I'm glad," he murmured.

A waiter suddenly appeared and placed a plate in front of Mei. He lifted the cover and revealed a small cupcake with a single candle lit. "Make a wish," Xiang said softly.

Mei lifted the cupcake in her hand and shook her head. "I don't know what to wish for…"

"Wish for something that'll make you happy."

Mei stared at the flickering flame and looked back over to him. "I don't need it then. Anything and everything I want, I already have. My friends and family and especially you, Xiang."

Xiang was a bit surprised with the answer but at the same time, he wasn't. Her happiness was his.

Mei smiled to him and blew out the candle, returning them to the light of the stars.

She got up from her seat and walked over to Xiang and sat in his lap, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Mei looked up and him and gave him a gentle kiss. And as he returned the kiss, she felt her day complete and that all the happiness she felt that day was gathered into that single moment. Just her and her love.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia<strong>

**A/n: yay! I got Taiwan's Birthday fic in before the end of the day. I hope it was sweet, good and well-written. And most of all I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. **

**Review? :)**


End file.
